Riesgos
by luna-sj
Summary: Camus evalúa los riesgos de estar con Milo. AU. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:** Fiuuu… Hace años no pasaba por esta página.

Bueno, sólo venía a dejar un fic de Milo y Camus.

Saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>RIESGOS<strong>

Por Luna_sj

Dogmas de la Gestión de Riesgos:

1.- Toda acción implica un riesgo.

2.- El beneficio siempre debe estar ponderado por el riesgo.

3.- Una eficiente gestión de riesgos requiere de una adecuada segregación de funciones.

**1**

Camus soltó el lapicero y volvió a mirar el panel donde se proyectaba los cuadros y gráficos que resumían el estado financiero del banco.

—Y por eso debemos encontrar la manera de darles gusto a esa gente —dijo Shura, Gerente de Negocios—. Por muy absurdo que suene.

—Tú lo has dicho, Shura —arremetió Saga, Gerente de Riesgos—. Absurdo. Esa gente gana millones a nuestra costa.

—También nosotros ganamos millones, Saga.

—Es nuestra plata.

—Son nuestros clientes.

Los dos Gerentes se sostuvieron la mirada desde sus enormes asientos encuerados. Finalmente Shura se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pizarra. Usando un plumón trazo una línea y la dividió en tres partes. Encerró en un círculo la primera parte y se volvió a mirar a los asistentes sentados alrededor de la pesada mesa ovalada.

—Sólo este tramo. No perdemos nada evaluando —dijo.

—Camus ya lo evaluó. Y sigue siendo absurdo —arremetió Saga—. Si esa gente insiste, busquemos otras opciones. Íbamos hacerlo de todas maneras.

—Aunque haya otras opciones, siempre vamos a necesitar de ellos —contestó Shura, mirando a Shion, Gerente General—. Se trata de miles de millones.

Shion miró la pizarra y luego los gráficos. Meditó por unos segundos y finalmente dirigió su mirada a Camus.

—¿Existe alguna forma?

Saga se adelantó en su asiento, pero no pudo decir nada al ver que Shion lo hacía callar con la mano. Camus le miró significativamente antes de hablar.

—La hay —dijo con simpleza.

—¡Pero necesita de una negociación! —Exclamó Saga—. ¿Y desde cuándo nosotros negociamos estas cosas?

Shion sonrió antes de dejarse caer contra el respaldar de su asiento.

—Perfecto —dijo—. Cuéntenme de qué se trata.

Tres horas más tarde, todos los hombres abandonaban el salón de comités. En el ascensor nadie dijo nada, pero una vez que Saga y Camus se quedaron solos, el mayor soltó una grosería.

—Un día de estos… —masculló, indignado. Camus guardó silencio, y luego de unos segundos lo vio sonreír—. Condenado Shura. Otro gol más que nos anota. Pero está equivocado si cree que se la llevara tan fácil. ¿Para cuándo puedes tener listo esas simulaciones?

—Para hoy si quieres.

Saga miró su reloj.

—Son casi las seis. Y es viernes.

—No me llevara más de tres horas. El lunes podrás presentarle los informes a Shion.

—Bien. Si con eso puedo arruinarle la fiestecita a Shura, te lo agradeceré mucho.

Camus no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir. No hablaron más de camino a sus oficinas. Antes de abrir su puerta, Camus miró la perrilla y luego sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados. Respiró hondo y entró.

Las luces de los edificios del centro financiero resplandecían cuando Saga se asomó, dos horas más tarde, a la oficina de Camus.

—¿Cómo vas?

—Casi término —respondió el francés sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su computador—. Dame media hora más.

—No hay problema. En realidad te lo preguntaba porque quería que me acompañaras a un lugar.

—¿A un lugar? —Camus enarcó una ceja, pero siguió concentrado en la pantalla que tenía delante—. ¿Una conferencia?

—No. Un coctel.

Camus levantó la mirada y descubrió a Saga con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Cosas de Negocios Inmobiliarios… Acaban de cerrar un jugoso negocio con H&M. y para celebrar han organizado una recepción… Me llamaron para preguntarme si Riesgos podía estar presente.

—¿Riesgos? —preguntó Camus, y restándole importancia al asunto volvió a lo suyo—. Gracias, pero no creo que deba ir. Además tengo que terminar esto…

—Bah. Eso puede esperar.

Camus volvió a mirar al mayor

—Pero dijiste…

—Sé lo que dije. Pero ahora quiero que me acompañes.

Camus lo miró sin entender. Saga se impacientó.

—No me mires así. Ya sé que nada tienes que ir hacer allí. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes.

—Pero…

—Camus, soy tu Gerente. Iras y punto.

Una hora más tarde, ambos hombres, perfectamente vestidos con sus elegantes ternos, entraban al salón de eventos del hotel más lujoso de toda la ciudad. Mientras caminaban saludando a los invitados, Camus pensaba en las simulaciones que había dejado a medias en su computadora. Si quería tenerlas listas para la primera hora del lunes, tendría que llegar a su oficina más temprano de lo que acostumbraba.

Estaba calculando a qué hora tendría que levantarse cuando Saga se detuvo en seco.

—Así que vino —dijo.

Camus frunció el ceño, sin entender. Las numerosas conversaciones estaban acompañadas de un suave fondo musical. Los meseros iban y venían con bandejas repletas de copas y entremeses. Los hombres vestían muy elegantes, las mujeres lucían deslumbrantes. Y había un ligero aroma a tabaco que venía desde la terraza.

—¿Quién? —preguntó por mera cortesía. La verdad es que no le interesaba nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Saga sonrió.

—El arquitecto estrella de H&M —respondió.

Camus no sintió ninguna curiosidad por las palabras, pero sin proponérselo miró en la misma dirección que Saga miraba y dejó de pestañear al descubrir junto a la barra de tragos a una pareja de jóvenes que conversaba de forma muy animada. Una chica y un chico, ambos risueños, ambos con aire jovial y medio informal.

—Ven, te lo voy a presentar —dijo Saga antes de prácticamente arrastrarlo hacia la barra—. ¡Milo!

Camus no logró entender lo que sucedía. De pronto estaba siendo asido del brazo y el chico de la barra se volvía a mirarlos con una sonrisa sorprendida. En medio de la gente, con la música de fondo y el olor a tabaco, no supo cómo se detuvo y recompuso su expresión.

—Milo Kalos —dijo Saga—. Cuando escuché que habías sido reclutado por H&M no di crédito.

—Vamos, Saga, ¿acaso no estoy a la altura? —rió el chico—. Te recuerdo que me gradué con honores.

—Por supuesto. Lo decía porque siempre creí que era más fácil matarte que sacarte de Grecia.

—Pues así era, es sólo que esta vez me hicieron una buena oferta.

—¿Milo Kalos con precio? Vaya, vaya.

Milo soltó una carcajada.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen — dijo—. "Todos tenemos un precio, sólo que algunos somos más caros".

—Entiendo —sonrió Saga. Y casi enseguida se dirigió a la chica—. ¿Cómo estas, June?

—Muy bien. Contenta de verte fuera de tu oficina… ¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amigo?

Camus, que había estado observando la conversación desde una dimensión nueva, enserió su expresión al sentir la jovial mirada de Milo sobre él.

—Por supuesto —dijo Saga—. Él es Camus Domecq, jefe del Departamento de Riesgo Crediticio del banco… Camus, ella es June Barceló, abogada de la firma Laborda, y él es Milo Kalos, flamante arquitecto de H&M.

—Nos presentas como objetos a vender —rió June—. Encantada de conocerte, Camus.

Camus sostuvo la mano que la chica le ofrecía.

—Y no soy tan flamante, ya casi llevo seis meses en H&M —dijo Milo, al tiempo que también le tendía la mano—. Mucho gusto, Camus. ¿Francés?

Camus asintió, hipnotizado por su mirada. ¿Era posible que alguien naciera con ese color de ojos?

—Vaya, Camus, no te envidio. Trabajar con Saga es regresar a la época de esclavitud. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en su Gerencia?

Camus siempre había sido un hombre de poco hablar, pero con Milo mirándole de frente, sentía que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

Una semana después, mientras esperaba el ascensor, fue abordado por Aioria.

—Camus, ¿es cierto que al final Negocios se salió con la suya?

Camus presionó el botón una vez más antes de contestar.

—Nadie se ha salido con nada. Riesgos presentó su informe y ahora se está negociando.

—Jo, pues espero que por el bien de mis utilidades todo se resuelva con tu planteamiento. Le prometí a Marín pasar el fin de año en Japón. Y eso cuesta, sabes. ¿Tú ya tienes planes?

—Ninguno.

—¿No iras a Francia?

Camus apretó una vez más el botón. Le molestaba tener que esperar, pero le molestaba más ser interrogado mientras esperaba. Al fin el número "5" se encendió sobre el lintel y la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Camus tomó impulso para dar el primer paso hacia el interior, pero su intención fue detenida en seco cuando un rostro conocido le salió al encuentro.

—Camus.

Milo, sorprendido, sonrió.

Camus no atinó a responder. Se quedó inmóvil mirando al chico. Milo esperó, pero luego agregó:

—Vine a buscar a Saga. Iremos a almorzar. ¿Sabes si está en su oficina?

—Sí, allí estaba —dijo Camus, escuchando la puerta del ascensor cerrarse—. Es la última puerta.

—Ah. Bien. Gracias. Me dio gusto verte.

Milo le tendió la mano, y en lo que esperaba a ser correspondido, saludó con un gesto a Aioria. Camus le sostuvo la mano sintiéndose un imbécil y tan pronto lo escuchó alejarse, se despidió de Aioria y caminó hacia las escaleras.

Esa misma tarde, cuando se preparaba para irse, Saga entró a su oficina y tomó asiento frente a su escritorio.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó.

—¿Y bien qué? —Camus le devolvió la pregunta.

—¿Te agrada?

Camus paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Saga.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó.

—Milo —respondió con simpleza Saga—. ¿Te agrada?

Camus le sostuvo la mirada, sin saber qué pensar.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo.

Por toda explicación, Saga sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón y la puso sobre el escritorio. Camus la miró de reojo y pudo leer el nombre completo de Milo. Saga habló:

—Camus, nos conocemos hace más de ocho años y en todo ese tiempo no te he visto salir con ninguna chica.

Camus miró al mayor con una mezcla de indignación y turbación. Saga continuó:

—Has tenido las secretarias más guapas y te has codeado con las mujeres más inteligentes de la banca. Y ninguna te ha interesado.

—Saga…

—Conozco a Milo desde que era un niño. Es una excelente persona… Cuando supe que se había mudado aquí de inmediato pensé que debían conocerse.

A esas alturas, Camus estaba paralizado por la incredulidad y la rabia.

—Cierto que son muy distintos, pero creo que no pierden nada conociéndose. Si no llegan a nada serio, al menos pueden ser amigos.

Camus abrió la boca para escupir un par de recriminaciones, pero Saga se puso de pie y con su dedo índice golpeó la tarjeta que yacía en el escritorio.

—Sabe que la pedí para ti, así que no se sorprenderá si le llamas. Aprovecha que hoy es viernes e invítale a uno de esos restaurantes donde tocan música en vivo… No tiene que ser nada muy elegante. A diferencia de nosotros, él es una persona de gustos simples… Ah, le gusta la comida italiana.

Y sin decir más, se dio vuelta y caminó a la puerta.

Camus lo vio salir y luego bajó la mirada hacia la tarjeta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora:** Aquí va la segunda parte de las cuatro que estoy pensando escribir.

Ojala que les guste =)

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Milo Kalos**

**Inmobiliaria H&M**

Camus miró la tarjeta por varios segundos. Detrás de él los edificios de oficinas y centros comerciales competían en sofisticación. Abajo, las calles se habían empezado a llenar de autos y transeúntes. De gente que todos los días se vestía de etiqueta para sentarse frente a una computadora y administrar millonarios fondos. Camus era uno de ellos, pero aunque sonara extraño, no solía pensar en eso. Él sólo hacía su trabajo. Su cuenta bancaria, así como las miles de posibilidades que tenía a sus pies, no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Su satisfacción más grande era no depender de nadie.

Pensando en esto, tomó la tarjeta y se dirigió a la esquina de la oficina donde se encontraba la máquina trituradora de papel. La encendió y dejó caer la tarjeta en el hueco negro.

Al salir del edificio, buscó con la mirada el taxi que lo estaba esperando. Cuando lo ubicó, bajó sin prisa los escalones de la entrada.

—Buenas noches —saludó al conductor—. Al club por favor.

El conductor asintió y media hora después el auto atravesó las rejas de un club deportivo. Camus bajó indicando que no demoraría más de una hora y se dirigió a la recepción del gimnasio. La señorita a cargo le saludó con una sonrisa resplandeciente, pero él apenas se dio cuenta mientras trataba de recordar todas las cosas que tenía que hacer al día siguiente. Después de sudar en las máquinas y relajarse en la piscina, subió de nuevo al auto.

—A mi departamento —ordenó.

El conductor volvió a asentir y media hora después Camus abrió la puerta de su departamento. Sin detenerse a mirar nada, dejó su maletín en su despacho y fue por una botella de agua a la cocina. Mientras bebía, escuchó los mensajes de su contestadora. Se tomó unos minutos para pensar en contestar alguno, pero finalmente se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. En el baño, se miró al espejo con atención. Aparentemente todo seguía estando bien con él; que la gente no lo entendiera era comprensible, pero eso no le obligaba a cumplir sus caprichos. Si trabajaba tanto era justamente para disponer de su vida como mejor le parecía.

Punto.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad Milo miraba por enésima vez su celular.

—¿Esperas la llamada del Presidente? —Le preguntó su acompañante.

—Del presidente, no —sonrió—. De alguien mucho más ocupado… Mentira. Es sólo que estoy cansado.

—¿Tan temprano? La noche recién empieza.

—Para ti. Para mí acaba de terminar. Me voy a casa.

—¿Vas a dejarme aquí?

—Disculpa. Pero ha sido una semana complicada. Pero tranquilo. En la mesa de la esquina hay una rubia que no te deja de mirar.

—¿En serio? —el hombre miró con disimulo por encima de su hombro—. No está mal. Pero prefiero a tu amiga June. ¿Cuándo me la vas a presentar?

—Cuando el infierno se congele.

—¡Joder, Milo!

Milo sonrió al tiempo que sacaba de su billetera dinero.

—Pago yo. Pero no te acostumbres. Nos vemos mañana.

Un mes después del episodio con Saga, Camus no pensaba más en lo sucedido y Saga no había vuelto a tocar el tema. Sin embargo, la mañana del viernes de la última semana de noviembre, cuando Camus iba por su café de todas las mañanas, se topó con Diana, la bulliciosa especialista del área de negocios inmobiliarios.

—¡Camus! —le saludó—. ¡Justo a ti te estaba buscando!

—¿A mí? —preguntó el francés.

—Sí. Ya que eres la mano derecha del ogro de Saga, quería saber si puedo asomarme a su oficina para pedirle un favor.

Camus frunció el ceño al tiempo que la mujer reía divertida.

—Supongo que sí. La verdad es que no lo he visto desde que salió del comité.

—Mmm… ¿Del comité? No me digas. Siempre sale furioso de allí. Un día de estos le dará una ulcera. Menos mal que ya está en proceso de divorcio, su matrimonio le ponía más ogro.

Diana volvió a reír, cubriéndose la boca para acallar sus carcajadas. Camus se limitó a sacar su celular y mirar la hora.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Saga salió de su oficina—. Ah. Diana. Ya decía yo…

—No te alegres tanto de verme, querido —bromeó Diana—. Vine a pedirte un favor.

—Para variar —resopló Saga, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Qué necesita Negocios Inmobiliarios ahora?

Camus decidió dejar que esos dos se entendieran. Pero cuando estaba por dar la vuelta al pasillo, escuchó algo que le hizo detenerse en seco.

—… ¿Crees que puedas designar a alguien?

—¿Para ir a pasear a los dominios de H&M? —Rezongó Saga—. ¡Bah! Nosotros aquí si trabajamos.

—¡Oye! —Diana se indignó. Saga en cambio soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo—. Ya que no hay remedio. Escoge a quién tú quieras: tienes practicantes, asistentes, analistas y supervisores. Me imagino que cualquiera te sirve.

—Mi querido Saga —sonrió inocente Diana—. En realidad estaba pensando en tus jefes de Departamento.

—¡Nunca! Ellos tienen mucho trabajo.

—Pero el evento es mañana sábado.

Saga, que iba a soltar una maldición, abrió grandes los ojos.

—¿Mañana? Ah, eso cambia las cosas. ¿De qué se trata dijiste?

—¡De la presentación de los Departamentos Ecológicos!

—Ya —Saga meditó por unos segundos—. Irán Aioria y Camus.

—¿Yo qué? —Aioria apareció por el pasillo, con un panecillo—. Te recuerdo que mis indicadores están en verde.

—Saga… —Camus regresó sobre sus pasos—. Ya tengo planes para el sábado.

—¡Ya dije! —exclamó Saga, haciendo que Diana aplaudiera entusiasta.

—Vamos, muchachos, no pongan esa cara —dijo—. Prometo que se divertirán.

Aioria dejó de masticar y miró a Camus con un gran signo de interrogación pintado en su frente. El francés congeló con la mirada a todos los presentes.

Saga barrió con la mirada el pasillo y estando seguro de que su imponente presencia ya no era necesaria, se dio vuelta para entrar a su oficina. Ya adentro, rió por lo bajo mientras se iba a sentar a su sillón. Estaba por revisar su correo cuando golpearon su puerta.

—¿Ahora qué? —resondró.

—¿Ocupado? —Mu, Gerente de Recursos Humanos, se asomó.

—Ah, Mu. No. Entra —Saga se relajó en su asiento.

—¿Sucedió algo? Camus entró a su oficina dando un portazo.

—¿Camus? No… Bueno, le asigné una tareíta que no le hace ninguna gracia.

Mu tomó asiento frente al escritorio y miró al mayor con una sonrisa.

—¿Esa tareíta tiene que ver con tus planes de emparejarlo?

Saga soltó un bufido. No estaba acostumbrado a que le interrogaran, pero Mu era uno de sus pocos buenos amigos y por eso le aguantaba todo.

Al no recibir respuesta, pero al deducirla, Mu se acomodó mejor en la silla y continuó:

—Ten cuidado con eso. Si Camus se fastidia en serio, es capaz de mandarte muy lejos.

—Bah. Es un cabeza dura. Necesita que alguien lo ponga en su lugar.

—¿Y crees que ese alguien es tu amigo?

Saga no respondió. Estaba acostumbrado a no hacerlo cuando no quería. Se limitó a agarrar su pelotita anti estrés. Mu negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Conocía muy bien al mayor y sabía que su ego era tan grande como su brillantez.

—No voy a reprocharte. Sé que aprecias a Camus. Pero ten cuidado. Por muy amigos que sean, hay límites que debes considerar.

Saga tiró la pelotita a la pared y luego la devolvió a su lugar. Se incorporó en su asiento y miró a Mu directo a los ojos.

—Mu, yo hice a Camus lo que es. Lo quiero como a un hijo y fuera de esta oficina lo trato como a uno. Y gracias a eso sé que es un cabeza dura. Pensar que no me daría cuenta… Ja, ¿por qué clase de idiota me estaba tomando? Ahora está molesto porque cree que me estoy metiendo en algo que no me incumbe. ¡Menuda estupidez! Si hay alguien aquí que de verdad se preocupa por él, ese soy yo. Al resto sólo le importa sus reportes mensuales.

—Pero…

—Yo ya hice todo lo que podía hacer por él profesionalmente. Por ese lado ya no tengo más que enseñarle. Pero por el lado personal, ja, por ese lado sí que tengo mucha cátedra que darle. No por gusto me casé y eduqué a dos hijos. Y aun mejor, no por gusto me estoy divorciando.

Mu frunció ligeramente el ceño al oír esto último. Saga continuó:

—Milo es una de las mejores personas que conozco —golpeó la mesa—. Sin necesidad de nadie, logró muchas cosas, y ahora pretende asentarse en esta ciudad. Si Camus no lo intenta con él, alguien más lo hará. ¡Chicos así no sobran en este mundo!

Mu miró la mesa sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hablas muy bien de un hombre para ser heterosexual —dijo.

Saga se detuvo en seco y pestañeó sorprendido. Pero luego se volvió a recostar en su asiento y afiló su mirada.

—Heterosexuales, gays… ¡Me importa un bledo! La vida es demasiado corta para dejarnos llevar por hipocresías. Cada quien puede dormir con quién le dé la gana… Además, con tantas arpías de garras pintadas, un hombre hasta resulta una buena opción.

Mu negó con la cabeza, riendo. Saga recogió de nuevo su pelotita anti estrés y empezó a tirarla contra la pared.

—Escribe lo que digo, Mu: algún día Camus me agradecerá lo que estoy haciendo por él.

Saga salió con Mu al pasillo. Era viernes, había un aire tranquilo en el edificio. Pero entonces la puerta del ascensor se abrió y apareció Dochko, Gerente de Finanzas, y Shura. Ni bien Saga los vio avanzar por el corredor, sintió que los nervios de su nuca se contraían.

—Déjenme adivinar —dijo—. A Negocios se le ocurrió otra gran idea.

Shura sonrió diplomáticamente. Dochko soltó una carcajada.

—Guarda la pistola para la competencia, Saga —dijo—. Aquí todos empujamos el mismo coche.

—Si claro. Es sólo que algunos no tienen consideración con mi gente y les hacen trabajar de más.

Shura se detuvo junto a Mu y miró a Saga de forma condescendiente.

—Te recuerdo, Saga, que incluso Riesgos debe trabajar para generar valor.

Saga bufó. Mu, sabiendo que nada tenía que hacer en medio de esa guerra de poderes, se despidió de todos y caminó hacia el ascensor. Saga respiró profundamente antes de invitar a entrar a su oficina a sus dos pares.

Ignorante de esto, Camus miraba por la enorme ventana de su oficina el movimiento en las calles aledañas. No quería admitirlo, pero la reunión del día siguiente le ponía nervioso. Lo más probable es que personas con las que no quería verse estuvieran allí. Además, todo indicaba que Saga no había desistido de inmiscuirse en su vida y que muy por el contrario seguía empeñado en crearle situaciones incomodas. ¿Cómo? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? No tenía idea. Todo indicaba que estaba seguro de la veracidad de sus suposiciones. Pero lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que no había tenido ninguna consideración de su vida privada y había hablado de ella con desconocidos, diciendo sabe el Universo qué cosas, todas equivocadas por supuesto. Y ahora ciertas personas debían estar pensando ciertas cosas equivocadas de él.

Sin duda, era el momento indicado para reconsiderar los límites de la amistad y el trabajo.

En eso estaba cuando un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Dónde demonios están los jefes? —Exclamó Saga—. ¡Crédito, Mercado, Liquidez, Operacional! ¡Todos a mi oficina!

—¿Operacional? —Aioria fue el primero en responder al llamado—. ¡Pero si mis indicadores están en verde!

Saga lo fulminó con la mirada antes de señalarle el interior de su oficina.

Camus fue el segundo en aparecer. Cuando Aioria le pregunto qué pasaba, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Carajo, casi tiró mi café sobre mi don más preciado —apareció Ángelo, jefe de Mercado—. Esa maldita manía de gritar que tiene Saga un día me dejara sin hijos.

—¿Alguien sabe cómo reiniciar esta cosa? —Apareció Shaina, jefa de Liquidez, con el celular en la mano—. El grito de nuestro amado jefe hizo que lo dejara caer.

Aioria se ofreció pero antes de que pudiera tomar el celular, Saga dio un portazo. Miró a todos con cara de asesino en potencia antes de ir a sentarse a su sillón.

—¿Saben qué es esto? —preguntó tirando sobre la mesa un manojo de papeles. Los cuatro jefes los miraron, pero fue Camus quien los recogió. Los hojeó rápidamente y los volvió a dejar sobre el escritorio.

—¿Tasa de interés preferencial para Famell? —preguntó.

Saga negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo, y tomando aire gritó—. ¡Es la nueva grandiosidad de Negocios!

Nadie dijo nada, pero en medio del silencio se oyó el timbre de un celular. Saga afiló su mirada antes de preguntar:

—¿De quién demonios es eso?

Los tres hombres se palparon los bolsillos y Shaina sacudió el celular que tenía en la mano.

—De ninguno —dijo Aioria—. Es tu celular, Saga.

Saga se incorporó en su asiento, furioso, pero luego miró hacia la mesita donde sus celulares yacían. Uno de ellos estaba vibrando.

—¡Helena! —llamó a su asistenta—. Atiende este mandito aparato. No estoy para nadie.

La asistenta apareció de la nada y atrapó el celular al vuelo. Salió de la oficina y luego volvió a asomarse.

—Señor, es su abogado. Dice que su esposa está pidiendo la casa de Malibú.

—¡Arpía! —Saga golpeó la mesa. Camus, Aioria y Shaina miraron hacia otro lado, pero Ángelo se rió por lo bajo. Saga se recostó sobre su asiento—. ¿La grande o la chica?

—La grande.

—¡Doblemente arpía! Pero, ¡bah!, que se la den. Una casa se compra. La tranquilidad no. Cierra la puerta y que nadie vuelva a molestarnos. Ahora, ¿en qué íbamos?

—En la grandiosa idea de Negocios —respondió Shaina.

—¡Ah! ¡Esos son otras aves de rapiña!

Camus bajó del taxi y con las gafas puestas caminó hacia la mesita de recepción.

—Camus Domecq —le dijo al hombre encargado—. Vengo al evento de H&M.

— Es en el patio de recepción. De frente por el corredor.

Camus le agradeció y cruzó el lobby del hotel sin mirar a las personas que a esas horas de la mañana se registraban en el hotel. Al salir al patio, se sorprendió al ver las mesas de manteles blancos y las elegantes carpas. Había creído que sería algo más informal. Buscó entre la concurrencia a Aioria y al no verlo, se le ocurrió dar media vuelta y regresar a la recepción para preguntar por él. Sin embargo, una voz detrás de él aplastó todas sus intenciones.

—Si buscas a Diana, la vi muy ocupada hablando con unos inversionistas.

Se volvió como un resorte y agradeció llevar las gafas, porque su expresión se desencajó al descubrir que la voz le pertenecía a Milo.

El griego le sonrió.

—¿Qué tal, Camus? —Lo saludó tendiéndole la mano—. Disculpa, no quería asustarte.

Camus lo miró sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Milo se dio cuenta y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Llegas temprano. Apenas hemos terminado de armar la exhibición.

—Ah. Es que yo siempre llego temprano —balbuceó Camus. Pero en cuenta terminó de hablar, se arrepintió de haber dicho semejante estupidez. Milo esperó que agregara algo más, pero al ver que no lo hacía, decidió ayudarlo.

—Por supuesto. Trabajar con Saga te obliga a adquirir buenas costumbres.

Al oír el nombre de Saga, Camus se sintió enrojecer.

—No. Yo ya llegaba temprano antes de trabajar con él —dijo, y esta vez quiso que la tierra lo tragara. ¿Era posible decir tantas estupideces juntas?

Al percibir el nerviosismo del otro, Milo sintió ganas de reír. Pero se contuvo para no perturbarlo más.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —Le preguntó amablemente—. Al fondo hay una mesa con bocadillos y bebidas.

Camus quiso decir que no, que en realidad estaba esperando a un amigo, pero prefirió asentir para no decir más tonterías. Milo le señaló el caminó y se puso a su costado. El silencio que acompañó sus pasos, para suplicio de Camus, fue bastante incómodo. Sin embargo, Milo pareció sobrellevarlo bien y al detenerse frente a la mesa, le preguntó si una botella de agua estaba bien.

—¿Sin gas?

—Sí, gracias —dijo Camus. Y al momento de tomar la botella, sus dedos rosaron la mano de Milo, haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo. Milo fingió no darse cuenta y se volvió a mirar las mesas vacías.

—Se suponía que iba ser sólo una exposición, pero parece que habrá también un almuerzo. ¿Te piensas quedar?

Después de beber un poco de agua, Camus se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo para hablar.

—No lo sé. Un amigo viene también.

Al ver que Milo le volvía a mirar con expresión atenta, Camus se sintió de nuevo nervioso.

—Un amigo del trabajo, casado… —aclaró.

¿Aclaró? Se sintió el hombre más idiota del Universo. Milo esta vez no pudo disimular una risa divertida.

—Perdón… —. Pero al ver que podía asustarlo más, agregó—: La verdad es que estoy un poco nervioso por la exposición. No suelo hablar en público seguido.

—¿Vas a exponer? —Camus reaccionó.

Milo asintió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon.

—Sí. Es que se trata de un proyecto que ayudé a desarrollar.

Camus lo miró con atención, sintiéndose de verdad interesado. Milo se veía muy joven y a simple vista no parecía dedicarse a grandes proyectos ecológicos. Parecía más bien un hombre libre de horarios.

Milo se alegró al ver que Camus ya no estaba tan incómodo a su lado.

—Me especializo en arquitectura sustentable. Y este es un proyecto que combina el diseño con la sustentabilidad… ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar sobre la arquitectura ambientalmente consiente? Bueno, es una forma de edificar optimizando el uso de los recursos, tanto en la construcción como en la habitabilidad del edificio o vivienda… Perdón, ¿te estoy aburriendo?

Camus negó con la cabeza. Para nada lo aburría. Por el contrario. Descubrir que Milo era algo más que un chico bonito era una sorpresa agradable. Espera, ¿había dicho "chico bonito"?

—No me aburres. De hecho, me parece muy interesante.

—¿En serio? Qué bien. Es que yo no sé nada de banca —. Esta vez fue Milo quien se puso nervioso—. En fin. El punto es que voy a exponer y luego les mostrare un modelo a escala del departamento que hemos diseñado.

—Suena bien. Y no creo que debas estar nervioso. Piensa que tú eres el experto. A mí me funciona cuando tengo que exponer frente al comité de riesgos del banco. Ellos saben la teoría, pero yo manejo los números y la lógica.

Milo se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa que delataba la admiración que empezaba a sentir. Al darse cuenta, Camus dejó de hablar y tomó otro sorbo de agua de su botella. Luego paseó la mirada por las mesas y frunció el ceño al ver aparecer a Aioria.

—Allí llega mi amigo —dijo al tiempo que respondía con un gesto el saludo que le hacía Aioria—. Justo a tiempo.

La gente había empezado a llenar el patio y Aioria tuvo que avanzar despacio para llegar hasta donde Camus y Milo. Saludó a Camus preguntándole a qué hora había llegado y luego le tendió la mano a Milo diciéndole que recordaba haberlo visto en otra ocasión.

—En el banco, soy amigo de Saga —dijo Milo amablemente—. En una ocasión fui a buscarlo.

—Ah, sí. Ya recuerdo.

Los tres conversaron un rato sobre el evento y lo que se presentaría, y luego Milo se disculpó diciendo que ya debía ir con Diana para coordinar las últimas cosas. Antes de alejarse, miró a Camus y preguntó si los vería en el almuerzo. Detrás de sus gafas negras, Camus sintió que la pregunta iba directamente hacia él y no supo qué responder.

—Sí, claro. Por aquí estaremos —dijo Aioria, risueño—. Te guardaremos un sitio.

—Genial —sonrió Milo—. Hablamos luego entonces.

Una vez que se alejó, Aioria recogió una botella de agua. Después de tomar un sorbo comentó que Milo era muy amable para ser amigo de Saga.

Camus no respondió nada, pero pensó que ciertamente era demasiado amable, tanto que resultaba peligroso. De pronto se empezó a sentir preocupado, como si su mundo estuviera siendo amenazado por una invasión extraterrestre. Casi no prestó atención a la exposición y durante la demostración, se mantuvo lo más alejado de Milo que pudo. En un momento de distracción de Aioria, sacó su celular y pidió un taxi.

Una vez terminada la presentación, todos los asistentes se dirigieron a las mesas. Pero entonces Camus llevó a un lado a Aioria y le dijo que se le había presentado un inconveniente y que debía irse en ese momento. Aioria lo miró extrañado, pero le dijo que no había problema, buscaría a Milo para que almorzaran juntos. Camus le agradeció la comprensión y se dirigió al interior del hotel. Cuando caminaba hacia el lobby, su celular timbró.

—¿Sí? —Contestó—. A sí. Ya voy saliendo. Gracias.

Era el taxista. Al llegar al lobby, decidió lavarse las manos antes de salir. Quitándose las gafas, preguntó a la recepcionista dónde estaba el baño y caminó tranquilamente hacia el lugar indicado. Ya frente al espejo, se miró por unos segundos pensando que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Al salir nuevamente, la recepcionista lo despidió con una sonrisa radiante y el portero le deseó un buen día al abrirle la puerta. Pero hasta allí llegó su buena racha. Porque cuando salió a la calle no vio ningún taxi estacionado. En su lugar, vio a Milo apoyado contra la puerta de un deportivo.

La sangre le subió a la cabeza.

—¿Dó-dónde está mi taxi? —preguntó.

—Se acaba de ir —respondió Milo tranquilamente.

—¡Pero tenía que recogerme! ¿Cómo demonios…?

—Es que yo le dije que había un cambio de planes y que ya no se necesitaba de su servicio.

—¿Perdón?

Camus abrió enorme los ojos, sin creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo. Milo sonrió.

—Tranquilo, le pagué el servicio. Por cierto, ¿por qué taxis? ¿No te gusta conducir?

Camus sintió que la sangre le hervía.

—No, no me gusta. Disculpa, pero iré adentro a pedir otro taxi,

—No, espera. Yo te llevo.

El ofrecimiento hizo que Camus frunciera el ceño.

—No gracias.

Milo cruzó los brazos y dobló una pierna, acomodándose mejor contra el coche que tenía detrás.

—Vamos, Camus. Es un simple ofrecimiento.

Camus le miró directamente a los ojos. Y sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo al hotel. Milo ensanchó su sonrisa y agregó:

—Vaya. No tienes problemas para exponer frente a un grupo de señorones, pero te da miedo subirte a un carro conmigo.

Camus se detuvo en seco. ¿Había escuchado bien? Giró sobre sus talones y apretó los labios al descubrir la expresión festiva de Milo.

El griego enarcó una ceja y movió la cabeza hacia atrás, indicando la puerta del coche.


End file.
